Jar of hearts
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Alexis cumpriu sempre a promessa que fez a Snape.


**Jar of hearts**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

**I know I can't take one more step towards you**

(Sei que não posso dar mais nenhum passo na tua direcção)

Por uma razão que Snape desconhece, Alexis deixou-o. O que ele quer mais é tê-la de volta. Pedir-lhe que volte para ele porque não há ninguém que ele mais ame. Mas sabe que o pode fazer, sabe que não o deve fazer. Sabe que se o fizer a única coisa que o espera é arrependimento e sofrimento, mas mesmo assim quere-a de volta.

**Cause all that's waiting is regret**

(Porque tudo o que espera é arrependimento)

******Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

(Não sabes que já não sou mais o teu fantasma)

Mas não, Snape decide não lutar por Alexis, ela quis desistir dele. Não lhe deu uma única justificação, apenas foi-se embora. Como tal, recusa-se a ser o seu fantasma.

**You lost the love I loved the most**

(Perdes-te o amor que mais amei)

**I learned to live, half alive**

(Aprendi a viver, metade vivo)

Ela perdeu todo o amor que ele sentia por ela, agora no lugar desse amor está um grande vazio. Snape já não sabia viver, apenas sobrevivia, apenas meio vivo.

**And now you want me one more time**

(E agora queres-me mais uma vez)

Mas quando menos esperava Alexis foi ter com Snape e pediu-lhe o seu amor de volta. 

**And who do you think you are?**

(Quem pensas que és?)

**Running 'round leaving scars**

(Correndo por ai deixando cicatrizes)

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

(Coleccionadando jarros de corações)

**And tearing love apart**

(E destruindo o amor)

Snape perguntou-lhe quem é que ela pensava que era. Quem é que ela pensava que era para andar por ai a deixar magoas e marcas. Perguntou-lhe se ela andava a coleccionar corações. Se sentia feliz a destruir todo o amor que existia entre eles.

**You're gonna catch a cold**

(Vais apanhar uma constipação)

**From the ice inside your soul**

(Do gelo dentro da tua alma)

Alexis disse-lhe que ele ainda se ia constipar com todo aquele gelo que ele tinha dentro da sua alma.

**So don't come back for me**

(Portanto, não voltes para mim)

**Who do you think you are?**

(Quem pensas que és?)

Então não voltes para mim. Quem pensas que és? – gritou Snape.

**I hear you're asking all around**

(Ouço-te perguntando por todo o lado)

**-**Ouvi dizer que andas-te a perguntar por mim…

**If I am anywhere to be found**

(Se estou em algum sitio para ser achada)

Se eu estava nalgum sitio onde pudesse ser encontrada.

**But I have grown too strong**

(Mas eu cresci forte)

Sim, mas eu cresci forte Alexis…

******To ever fall back in your arms**

(Para voltar a cair nos teus braços)

Nunca mais voltarei a cair nos teus braços.

**I've learned to live, half alive**

(Aprendi a viver, meio vivo)

-Graças a ti perdi a vida. Já não vivo mais, apenas sobrevivo. Estou apenas meio vivo…

**And now you want me one more time**

(E agora queres-me mais uma vez)

E agora queres-me de volta?

**And who do you think you are?**

(E quem pensa que és?)

-Mas quem é que tu pensas que és Alexis?

**Running 'round leaving scars**

(Andando por ai a deixar cicatrizes)

Achas que podes andar por ai a deixar cicatrizes. Prometes-me amor eterno e um dia simplesmente deitas tudo a perder e vais embora?

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

(Coleccionando o teu frasco de corações)

-Eu não colecciono corações, apenas guardo o teu. Porque é o meu bem mais precioso.

******And tearing love apart**

(E destruindo o amor)

-Por favor, Alexis, só estás feliz porque deitas-te tudo a perder.

**You're gonna catch a cold**

(Vais apanhar uma constipação)

-Severus, vais apanhar uma constipação…

**From the ice inside your soul**

(Do gelo dentro da tua alma)

…Com todo esse gelo que tens dentro da tua alma.

**So don't come back for me**

(Por isso não voltes para mim)

- Se é isso que sentes o melhor é não pedires o meu amor de volta !

**Who do you think you are?**

(Quem pensas que és)

-Quem pensas que és Snape?

**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright**

(Querida, demorou muito apenas para me sentir bem)

Meu amor, demorou muito tempo para voltar a sentir, fosse o que fosse.

**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

(Lembra-te como por a luz de volta nos meus olhos)

- Nunca te esqueças como por a luz de volta nos meus olhos. Basta seres tu !

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**

(Quem me dera ter perdido a primeira vez que nos beijámos)

**Cause you broke all your promises**

(Porque quebras-te todas as promessas)

-Quem me dera que isto nunca tivesse acontecido. Fizeste tantas promessas e quebraste-as todas! Uma a uma. Quebras-te a mais importante, que nunca me ias deixar. Mas deixas-te !

**And now you're back**

(E agora voltaste)

-E agora estás aqui outra vez…

**You don't get to get me back**

(E não me podes ter de volta)

-Mas não me podes ter de volta!

**And who do you think you are?**

(E quem pensas que és)

Alexis, quem pensas que és? ****

**You're gonna catch a cold**

(Vais apanhar um constipação)

**From the ice inside your soul**

(Do gelo dentro da tua alma)

Sou a pessoa que mais te ama !

Snape acordou sobressaltado e viu-se Alexis, com sua aliança no dedo, ao seu lado, a dormir abraçada a ele. Ele olhou para a sua direita e viu Laidinha a dormir pacificamente no seu berço. E percebeu que ela nunca iria quebrar a promessa de ficar com ele para sempre.


End file.
